Tara Aerida Queen of Dragons
by MidnightWaterLily
Summary: Being the Queen of Dragons, as well as a country, and a Burden Bearer, isn't always easy. Sometimes fate is hard to understand, but Tara tries to use her abilities for the best. Taking place during the Golden Ages when the Pevenies are in the thrones.
1. Chapter 1: Angel

_**Taking place about six years after the four Pevensies entered Narnia.**_

**Chapter One:**

"Watch out, Ed!" Peter called to his brother, just as a Tarkaan scepter came from behind. Edmund turned in time to meet the blow. Peter turned back to the men charging at him, wishing for a free hand to wipe the sweat that was dripping off his forehead.

The southern lands had been attacking the Narnian boundary lines for days – and the Narnians seemed helplessly outnumbered this time, especially since Aslan wasn't there to help as he had in the first great battle.

At least the girls were safe in the castle. They had agreed that their skills could be just as useful caring for the wounded. Susan put up more of a fight than Lucy over the matter, but Peter's title of High King had come in handy once again. Su hadn't held it against him, thankfully.

"King Peter – look to the sky!" One of the centaurs nearest to him called in wonder.

Peter finished off the enemy he was fighting and let his attention be briefly diverted. He saw that the eagles were coming in for another swoop with their sharp talons and was relieved. It was helpful to have an army as unique as this.

He kept at the battle and waited for the piercing cry that the birds usually gave just before attacking. A few moments later he saw a Tarkaan ahead of him brought down by an arrow in the chest. Peter snapped his head around, knowing that the archers were further back. A fresh wave of arrows fell from the sky as he looked. He was almost knocked off his horse at the realization that what he had taken for Narnian eagles were actually dragons, and the riders were pelting their enemy with arrows. Any dragons left in Narnia were on the islands, and not trained for combat.

By dusk they had managed to make enough of a deficit in the opposing army that the southern troops surrendered, swearing that they would not give up – when their army was ready they _would_ be back.

The Narnians were in rough shape – but not as badly off as they could have been. Peter was sure that their chances would have been slim without the intervention of those dragon riders.

The young King made his way through the dispersing crowd to the upper field where the dragons were resting. He saw that Edmund was already speaking with the leader.

"Thank you, sir." Peter started as soon as he was close enough for the leader to hear. The stranger's back was to Peter, and turned to see who was breaking into the conversation. Peter's jaw dropped slightly to see a feminine head and neck graced the full suit of armor.

"You are most welcome, King Peter." She dipped her head of brown tresses that were tied back from her face. "Queen Tara Aerida of Caernarfon at your service." Peter gave an astonished smile at the introduction. This woman was full of surprises. Commanding officer of an army of dragon riders, _as well_ as Queen of a neighboring country.

"We are in your debt, Queen Tara. Know that we will be at your side in any time of trouble."

"Thank you." Tara nodded, and then a troubled expression came over her face, and her eyes seemed to stare off into space. She looked back at the men. "We must be leaving now." Tara excused herself before either brother could stop her. They watched as the dragon-force took off in unison and flew away.

"Angel?" Edmund suggested, still watching the skyline where they had disappeared, hope in his eyes.

Peter laughed. "Something tells me they were human, Ed." He clapped a hand on his brother's back. "Let's go check on our army."

- -

Back in Caernarfon, Tara quickly unsaddled her dragon and led it to go off to find food and rest. She had work waiting for her in the castle, but she could tell that one of the soldiers was suffering.

"David." She spoke urgently, feeling the pain grow more intense as she neared the middle-aged man, holding his arm, which was twisted at an odd angle.

"My Queen." David nodded and spoke through gritted teeth. A searing hurt filled Tara's right arm, causing her to gasp and hold it, until it passed after a moment.

"I'll send the doctor." Tara hurried to where the physician was looking over a dragon. Tara was glad that she couldn't feel pain from animals, as she informed the doctor of the injury and hurried off to complete her other tasks for the day. She had to put on a strong face for her people. They needed to trust her, even though she was young.

Her parents had been captured soon after her birth by a neighboring country, and Tara had only been saved by a nurse maid, who had hidden her in the kitchens. The advisors had ruled the country until Tara had turned 18, about three years ago.

She had been tutored well, and was an eager scholar. She had proven to use wisdom in her ruling so far, and her people were willing to trust that she would be as her parents were before her.

----

"You should have seen it, it was _amazing_!" Ed recounted the story to his sisters, with all the glory of a 17-year-old.

"I studied Caernarfon a few years ago. It's a bit to the north of Narnia." Susan informed them. "It's mostly made up of humans, and they've struggled over their land for a long time."

"What was the Queen like, Peter?" Lucy asked eagerly. She was 12 now, and made friends more easily than any of them. She had helped their transition into royalty become much easier by putting the creatures at ease with her open friendliness.

"She was young, like us. Probably around Susan's age, I would guess. She seemed to be a capable ruler, but I only talked with her briefly." Peter noted casually. Personally, he had found her to be a little defensive, and very strong, but he didn't voice these thoughts.

"I know! Let's invite them to a ball! To thank them for their help!" Lucy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Peter. It would open up a friendship between our countries." Susan noted.

"If you two would like to plan that, go right ahead." Peter agreed tiredly. "I need to go see if the Prime Minister of Archenland has responded yet." He left his sisters to coordinate the festivities and trudged up to his office.


	2. Chapter 2: Insufficient

**Chapter Two:**

Tara sat in a large stuffed chair in her library. It was late at night, but she never slept. She was dimly aware of every hurt and care of her subjects. She could do little for them, only what was humanly possible, but it her ability to sense these things was on a supernatural level. It was a power that none else seemed to possess.

She had discovered the ability when she was six years old. A dragon, Aerandir, had been born the same hour as Tara. She was presented with the dragon, and a special bond connected them. Besides always knowing what the dragon felt, she had not guessed any other kind of power from the dragon until that day,,, she had been playing with Aerandir in the gardens, and one of the cook's children was playing near by. The child had been stung by a bee, and Tara had felt the painful prick at the same moment, but there was no mark on her skin to show that damage had been done. She only _felt_ it.

Tara had learned to deal with the passing physical and emotional pain, which grew stronger when she was near the afflicted person. She hadn't told anyone about it, just swallowed it and kept going. She had used the power to help people, but could not take the pain from them, only share it. Of course, they never knew that Tara realized their needs on such a personal level.

"Has the Queen responded yet?" Lucy asked Susan, who was going through some parchment mail.

"No, Lucy. I'll tell you when she has. You must remember that she has as many responsibilities as Peter, and an invitation to a ball may not be the top priority on her list." Susan explained.

Lucy stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and stalked away. Susan watched her with an air of tediousness. Sometimes life grew dull in the castle. She had a few friends among the Narnians, and they all treated her with respect and kindness, but sometimes she felt as though she simply needed a human friend. She knew that her siblings were each feeling the same way, at least to some degree, but humans were scarce in Narnia. They all had to wait for visits to other countries to get the interaction they wished for.

- -

"There may be more need than you realize, my Queen." Timothy, one of her advisors told her, trying to keep up with her long strides and his tone of significance at the same time.

"I understand. I will raise the training level on the army. You must understand as well, that we've already run them into the ground and they're tired. A worn out army won't do us any better than an under-trained one." Tara responded, trying not to sound impatient.

"Yes. All we ask is that you consider your options and do what you deem best." He said meekly, and turned away. Obviously, he wasn't going to get much farther at the present time.

Stretching her neck and rolling her shoulders did little to relieve the amount of pressure she felt on her frame. Aerandir nudged the Queen with her massive snout, sensing the discomfort in her master. Tara pushed the creature away gently, and focused on the task at hand.

Once the training session was over for the day, Tara returned to the castle to change out of her sweaty dress and into something more appropriate to make her visiting rounds in. She hadn't gotten far before being intercepted by an elderly gentleman, who was hobbling on one leg, and holding a cane. One of the castle guards was following behind with a look of exasperation.

"Queen Tara! I finally get to meet you." The man reached out for her hand. His voice was low and strained. She took his wrinkled hand, sending an inquiring look to the guard over the stranger's head.

"I tried to tell him that you were busy, but he wouldn't hear any of it." The guard explained.

"But you are known as Queen Tara the Caring. I was sure that you wouldn't mind honoring one of your subjects with a few minutes of your time." He smiled at her and she led him to one of the benches along the walls.

"It is fine." She dismissed the guard, and helped the man sit down, pushing her busy agenda momentarily out of her mind.

"I knew you would be so kind." The man thanked her, gasping as he took the seat. "My leg pains me every now and then." He explained.

Tara nodded sympathetically, and wondered briefly why she couldn't feel the man's discomfort, and figured that perhaps it was a phantom pain. She knew that sometimes when limbs were lost such the brain could send such false senses.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She asked.

"My wife has fallen ill, and the doctors won't come to visit her. I thought perhaps, since you're a dragon rider, you might be able to do something for us." He told her hopefully.

"I'm sorry; I don't have any healing powers. None of our riders do. It seems to be an ability that has died out. I can send a doctor to you…" She offered.

The man rejected the idea stiffly. "No, no. I'm not sure that the doctor will be of any help at this point." He told her sadly. She nodded, though confused, and watched him struggle to his feet.

"Thank you for your time. I'm glad to have met you." He told her with disappointment still in his voice.

Tara watched him leave, feeling insufficient and overwhelmed. She headed to her room, trying to remember everything she still had to do, but was oddly distracted by the strange encounter.


	3. Chapter 3: She Has Her Reasons

**Sorry for the long delay, I had a really big test to get ready for. Here's chapter 3! **

**Chapter Three:**

The preparations were in place for the ball. The throne room had been decorated with the summer blossoms. The Narnian guests would be arriving at any moment. In Susan's room, the two queens were helping each other.

Lucy wore a flowing pink gown that was sheer over silk. Her hair had been hung in loose curls, and her crown completed the look. She stood behind Susan, helping twist her long hair up behind her.

"How many people do you think she'll bring?" Lucy asked. She had been asking question after question ever since she heard that Tara had accepted.

"I don't know. Probably some of her army." Susan replied patiently. She handed Lucy a small white flower to tuck into the hair piece.

"Ok, you look beautiful, Susan. Let's go down now." Lucy gave Susan the hand mirror and hurried to the door. Her sister laughed and followed.

"There you two angels are! I've been looking all over; goodness knows I could use some feminine company." Mrs. Beaver sent a look to Mr. Beaver, where he was shooting darts and loudly guffawing across the room. Lucy let out a giggle and Susan smiled kindly.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Beaver? We had some new flavors imported from the Islands. There's one that I think you'll really like." Susan guided the beaver to a refreshment table.

A small group of womenfolk had gathered and were conversing when Lucy tugged on Susan's arm. "She's here!" She whispered. All of the Narnians looked up as the foreign group entered.

A tall girl led the group. Her brunette curls were gathered on her head, with a few trailing down her back and over her shoulder. A small silver circlet graced her updo, to show her authority as queen. A flowing yellow dress gracefully billowed behind her as she walked.

To the queen's left and right were two men, probably in their mid thirties who bore the Caernifon insignia. They were Tara's advisors, and behind them stood about fifty other guests from their country.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stepped forward to greet their guest of honor. They bowed and curtsied and made the formal greetings, which were followed by a short awkward moment. Since Tara was a girl, it would have made sense for Susan and Lucy to engage her in conversation easily; however, they had never met her before.

"I trust that things are going well in your country?" Peter asked after a pause. His smile was warm and set Tara at ease.

"As well as can be expected; thank you. And the same in Narnia?" She returned.

"Yes."

The siblings began to lead her toward a corner so they were not taking up the middle of the room. The two advisors followed, and Tara watched over her shoulder, making sure that her subjects were mingling comfortably.

"So what is your country like? We've never had a chance to go there." Susan asked. Lucy nodded in anticipation.

"Well, it is very mountainous. The caves are where our dragons like to live, they are cool in the summer, and insulated in winter. At the moment most of our people are busy working their gardens. The markets are busy, especially our port on the east where the traders come. We are well known for our dragon-materiel products. Which are of course, taken from dragons that have passed away." Tara explained following the look of horror on Lucy's face.

"It sounds lovely." Lucy approved.

"Excuse us, there's a small matter to attend to." Peter told them distractedly, and he and Edmund hurried over to a Centaur that had been beckoning them. The girls watched them converse in low voices for a second before turning back to each other.

"It's so nice to meet another human, one who does not live so far away." Susan confided.

"I have noticed that you do not seem to have many of our race in your country." Tara responded with a grin. The talking animals were not something that Tara saw everyday. They had the occasional trader come to their ports, but more often they were from places that were further south.

"It's not that the Narnians are difficult to talk to. They're very friendly and all, but sometimes it's just a little awkward." Susan explained.

"I understand. It's strange for me to talk with my people sometimes too. They can't seem to get past the fact that I'm their Queen, and just talk to me like a normal person."

"Really? I considered that part of it had to do with our job. That's good to know."

Soon Susan and Tara were involved in a deep conversation, while Lucy had wandered off. The boys had left the throne room for about an hour, during which time the dancing had started, and then returned. Susan and Tara were still talking. Susan had turned down about five offers to dance.

Edmund hurried over to the food tables and filled a plate, so that he would be pre-occupied with eating, and had a good excuse not to dance. Peter, however, made his way to his sister and the new Queen.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you might care to dance, Tara?" he proffered his arm to her.

Tara looked down at the floor, trying to gather the words to say. "Thank you, Peter. That's very kind, but I'm afraid I don't dance…very well."

He looked confused, probably because all well manned royalty is well-trained in dancing, from the time of schooling on. Susan did not offer any comments to make the conversation less awkward, but pretended to be searching the crowd for someone.

"Is everything all right with the centaur?" Tara asked, trying to show that it was nothing personal against Peter, as he stood there waiting for the right moment to leave.

"Oh yes, that was just another empty threat from a neighboring territory." He replied. Susan turned her eyes back to them, noting that the conversation was safe again.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything too serious." Tara replied. "Excuse me, I think I need to go check on something." She inclined her head toward them politely and hurried off toward one of her staff.

"Did I do something?" Peter asked in a whisper to Susan.

"No, I don't know why she wouldn't dance with you. She seems like a really nice girl, I really like her. She must have her reasons, it's only customary…" she trailed off.


End file.
